User talk:Lord Alderaan
Hi, welcome to Demiwiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lord Alderaan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Plantgirl (Talk) 10:58, 21 April 2009 Hi And welcome to the wiki. Thank you for the template. I was planning to build one, but you did first. Good thing too, mine would not have been as good. I tweaked yours a bit though: I used more Demigod-like colors, and I made sure the boxes were aligned. I also set the text size to normal, as browsers were not seeing the bold font at this size. I hope you don't mind. Anyways, it's always nice to have an architect on a wiki. Are you good with lua? What would help us immensly is a lua script+bot that can generate the skills pages for us. I'd do it myself, but I have little time, and writing the ones for supcom has worn me out :/ What would be nice are pages like this: Hammer Slam. I think this one is almost perfect. I was wondering if we needed a template for abilities. What do you think? I don't want to start without a second opinion. Happypal 11:13, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :I like what you did with the layout of the template. It's a lot better. Fits better in the Demiwiki colors scheme for one. I basically C&Ped the initial layout from a potbswiki template and was planning on refining it myself if nobody else did. I case you wonder why I'm using html for the tables: its because you can't use wikitable syntax in some of the Parser Functions and we might want to employ some of them later on. On a side note: always feel free to improve on any changes I make, or even undo them if you feel they weren't an improvement. I'm not easily offended and put more value in making a smooth looking and helpful wiki then in my personal pride :P A wiki bot itself wouldn't be much of a problem. But I'm not really experienced with lua itself. It's syntax is reasonably understandable so I might be able to write something of a parser or just a few scripts that run through them. But time would also be my most serious constraint here. I'm a big supporter of using templates for anything generic. Especially info boxes. It makes maintaining a similar layout on articles on a similar subject (demigods, minions, skills, items, etc) easier. So yeah imho a template for abilities would probably be a good idea. Btw I work on retrieving important and usable information from the lua/bp files with _4815162342_ on the official Demigod IRC channel. He's working on a calculator (things like finding out the damage you can do with different demigods at certain levels, with different equip and skills) we might want to link to that in the future. We're also working on the exact combat mechanics (formulas for damage, etc). So this might provide a lot of useful (wiki worthy :P) information in the near future. In my experience people love knowing exactly how everything works because it might help them become better players. --Lord Alderaan 12:19, 22 April 2009 (UTC)